


Keep Quiet

by Ashenvale



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenvale/pseuds/Ashenvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't been active in fandom in years so nobody has read this over to see if its total trash or not. Sorry.<br/>You can find me at eredria.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been active in fandom in years so nobody has read this over to see if its total trash or not. Sorry.  
> You can find me at eredria.tumblr.com

"Morita's got watch for the next four hours, c'mon." The two of them sat next to a low burning fire. As Bucky leaned in close Steve could feel the warmth of the other man's breath on his own skin.  
"C'mon. You look like you could use a little release /Captain/." He grinned. "And it would be my honor to serve."

Bucky stood and walked off into the treeline. 'Wait two minutes then follow' Steve thought to himself, a fluttering nervous feeling in his stomach.  
It had been weeks since they had been in a town. It had been nice, running water, clean beds, this one even had a working gas main yet.  
The residents had recognized Captain America and gladly gave up a few rooms for the Commandos. Steve and Bucky stayed in a house owned by an elderly couple.  
Judging by the two tiny beds the room had once belonged to the couple's children. Steve's protests of 'It's disrespectful.' had been quickly silenced when Bucky practically did a strip tease.  
Steve had made the bed meticulously the next morning lest anyone question why the second hadn't been touched.

He rose and followed the direction Bucky had gone. Behind him Morita looked up, shook his head and laughed to himself.  
'Fifty paces out' Like when they were teenagers at summer camp. Sneaking away from the lodgings after the counselors had gone to bed.  
He startled a bit when Bucky came out from behind a tree. Closing the distance between them he looped his fingers under the straps on the front of Steve's uniform and pulled him close.  
"I was starting to think you weren't coming." he said, kissing the other man's neck.  
"This is risky Bucky. If one of the guys hears-" Bucky cut him off. "I'll keep quiet if you can manage it." He said with a smirk pulling Steve down into his kiss.

It wasn't Steve's fault. Since the serum everything felt so much more intense. Every touch, every pleasure, every pain amplified.  
Their first time after he rescued Bucky from the Hydra facility when they had returned to the camp Bucky had come to him smelling of whisky and cigarettes.  
Steve had come the second Bucky's mouth closed around his cock, crying out loudly and bending the corner of the metal desk where he gripped it.  
So loudly that an MP had knocked on the door to check on him. Steve explained breathless and blushing to the skeptical soldier he had run into the the desk.  
Bucky had laughed about it for days.

Steve undid the buttons and zipper on the other man's trousers and pulled them down off his hips. He kissed Bucky's jawline, stubble scratching at his lips. Nipping at his neck he said "I thought you loved how vocal I was." Bucky put his hands on Steve's chest and pushed him back slightly.  
Biting his lip he pulled his uniform pants down the rest of the way and off over his boots. The hungry look he gave Steve sent a jolt through his cock.  
"This never-ending winter is bullshit." Bucky said pulling Steve back in close. "I'm gonna need you to keep me warm."  
"I think I can manage that." He replied.  
Steve pushed down the desire to rush as he groped Bucky's ass. Sliding his hands under rough woolen under garments, squeezing the soft flesh.  
He missed this. The touching, the closeness. Lingering kisses and the feeling of flesh on flesh. It was harder every day to find moments away. A stark contrast to the hours spent alone together in the tenement they called home.

"Fuck, Steve." Bucky groaned. "You just gonna feel me up or are you gonna fuck me?" Steve rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with foreplay you know."  
"It's gotta be 20 fucking degrees Rodgers. You're the one who still has all your clothes on." Bucky complained.

Steve muttered under his breath, fumbling with the snap on a pocket on his belt. Bucky had to laugh as Steve pulled out the tube of vaseline. "Jesus Christ. Imagine the looks on the faces of the folks back home if they knew Captain America carried around lube in his utility belt."  
Steve smiled. "Shut up punk. It's for your benefit."

He grabbed the back of Bucky's thighs, lifting him up slightly so the other man could wrap his legs around Steve's waist.  
"Jerk." Bucky replied, kissing him again.

Steve squeezed some of the vaseline onto his fingers and let the tube fall to the ground. Bucky's hand tugged at Steve's hair as he slid his fingers across his asshole pressing one of them inside.  
A sharp intake of breath was followed by a deep moan as he pushed in further, sliding one then two in and out slowly. Bucky groaned into Steve's shoulder his breaths becoming ragged as Steve moved his fingers faster, spreading them and twisting.  
"Fucking Christ Rodgers, " Bucky panted. "Are you gonna finger fuck me till the war is over?"

Steve grinned and let the other man down. Bucky bent down to pick up the tube of lube squeezing some into his palm before tucking it back into Steve's belt pocket.  
"We're gonna have to talk to someone about getting you a two peice." Bucky said as Steve undid the buckle on the belt, tossing it aside. "This jumpsuit bullshit is a huge inconveinence. Not to mention I have to zip you up like a dame every time you get dressed."  
Steve laughed. "At least they put one zipper on the front of the damn thing." Bucky undid said zipper and pulled out Steve's cock.  
He slicked it up slowly. Eyes locked with Steve's as he thumbed the head making Steve's breath hitch.  
"I'm glad at least the serum didn't change this." he smiled. "Because I gotta tell you. I fucking love the way your cock feels inside me."  
Steve gave him another brief kiss. "Turn around Sergent."

"Yes, Sir." Bucky answered. He leaned forward slightly putting his hands on the tree behind them for balance. 

He teased Bucky's opening with his cock, kissing and sucking hard on the side of his neck. "Fuck me Rodgers. /Please/." Bucky gasped. The words were desperate and aching and the sound nearly made him come right then.

Slowly he pushed into him. The other man tensing slightly then a moan of pure pleasure. He slid in deeper and easier with each thrust but still slowly. Keeping he pace was torturous and though Bucky swore he could take anything Steve could dish out, he didn't want to hurt him.  
Keeping one hand on Bucky's hip to steady his thrusts he slid the other up under Bucky's shirt. Over his stomach and up his chest, running his fingers through the soft smattering of hair.

"Oh fuck, Steve. Please. Faster. Harder." Bucky panted. "Make me scream for you." "No, no. No screaming Buck." Steve moaned. "No screaming." He bit his own lip hard. "Fuck you feel so goddamn good."  
"Yeah? So do you Stevie." Bucky's voice was rough. "Fucking so good."

The moans of 'faster''harder' gave way to just sounds and Steve could feel himself getting close.  
"Fuck, Bucky, I can't... I can't la-" he drifted off. "I'm gonna come."  
"It's ok Stevie. Come for me." Bucky turned his head back to look at him over his shoulder. "Come baby."

Steve saw stars. He muffled his cry into Bucky's shoulder as he came deep inside of him. His legs shook and he almost lost his footing making him pull out a little too fast and making Bucky practically /whimper/.  
Bucky turned quickly to try kiss him, to steady him but Steve shook his head and dropped to his knees in front of him instead.  
He grinned up at Bucky and took his length in his mouth.  
"F-uck. Oh my GOD." Bucky nearly yelled. Gasping he said. "Shit I forgot how good your mouth feels." He groaned trying his hardest not to thrust into Steve's mouth.

Steve slowly pumped Bucky's shaft with his left hand. Licking and sucking on the head of Bucky's cock. Then taking him all the way in his mouth again, cupping and lightly squeezing the other man's balls. "Fuck Rodgers. So good." Bucky's voice hitching on each word.  
He pushed two fingers into Bucky's ass, still slick with Steve's come and that was all it took. "Shit!" Bucky exclaimed, grabbing tight to Steve's hair. Steve held the back of his thighs tight to steady him as he threw his head back and came /hard/ spilling his come into Steve's mouth.  
After a moment Steve gripped Bucky's still hard length tight. He could feel Bucky's pulse in his hand as he gave it a few more stokes. He pressed his tongue hard against the head and licked slowly making Bucky let out a gasp that turned into a laugh. "St-Stop! Fucking little shit."  
Steve grinned at him, standing up and kissing him softly on the lips. 

"I thought you said you could keep quiet?"


End file.
